AMA EN 2
AMA session #2 Greetings, Immortals! Let me introduce you to the team that will answer your questions during this AMA session. * PM Gaia: Producer of Dawn of Gods * GD Artemis: Game Designer * GM Saphir: Game Master Answers Greetings, Immortals! Here are the answers to our second AMA session. As some questions were asked several times about the same topic, we’ve generally only answered one question per topic. You can also find translated versions of the questions asked by our French and German players at the end. Thank you! PM Gaia: Producer of Dawn of Gods Q: Are thier any plans in the future to sell birth stone for purchase like u sell comets A: For now, we do not have plans to sell these directly for actual currency. In the rebirth interface, you can of course always purchase them for Comets. Q: Will briarios ever be available through a rebirth event? ' A: Since Briareos is a very special event god, he will very likely not be released in a Rebirth event in the near future. '''Q: Would like relic mission that give rebirths stones, thinking that that might help out some of us who can't afford more than your monthly comet offers xD thanks for reading xD as always I love the game :) ' A: This might not be possible for missions, but we are currently looking into other ways of giving out rebirth stones. Any update on this will be shared in a producer letter. 'Q: Can u give us an approximate time when Alliance Conquest or World Championships are coming. Unfortunately many long standing players are extremely bored and are on the verge of quitting due to the slow nature of new content and updates in this game. You need to keep us all interested by not hust talking but action therefore can u give us an indication as to when a new game mode or new hero wil be released as to keep your existing players interested in playing. ' A: There will definitely be new content available before the end of the year. We have a big PVP event that's coming up as well as fun quests for new players to gain rewards. 'Q: how will you make this game more different than other games? people say this game is a ripoff to clash of clans? ' A: There are indeed many similarities between games in the Base Builder genre. We have exciting new features - such as the World Championship - on the way, which will bring new ways for players to enjoy the game. New Gods (which are the main thing that set us apart from Clash of Clans) are also underway! 'Q: What about the new content(Gods, events.....) the stuff evrybody cares about? This game is a copy from Dynasty War i play both games and i see more and more new and good stuff is coming in DW but nothing in DoG so i have to ask you how long can it take to translate something and make it work for DoG if you only have to copy the stuff? You always talk about how soon you will release new content and you needed a lot of time to bring in the last update( without anything new) you just did some little changes and that takes months? I cant even imagine how long it takes from now to bring in new Gods and other stuff and thats mysterious. ' A: Making sure that new content is translated, has the right assets and works as intended sometimes takes a lot longer than one may think. It requires cooperation from artists, translators, QA testers and the developers to make sure that everything works well and is ready to be released. The update was indeed released later than we originally planned but we are working hard to make sure more regular updates will be launched from now on. '''Q: Do you have a time frame for when the forum will be launched? This will be very helpful for recruiting, training, sharing information, and also getting information from Aeria (which would be more effective that Facebook). A: The forum for now is still going through testing, and we unfortunately do not have a clear launch date yet. We will keep you updated when we receive more info about this. Q: When will be up the next update?, are there any new gods for the next update?, we already know aeria bought DW rights and this is an eu copy of it, why is that hard to implement all or at least half of all the features from it? I guess that ur working pretty hard, and I can imagine how perfect can be this game with all those features from DW, and I'm really impatient to see how are u going to manage this.., thanks. A: We are planning to release more new content before the end of the year. We're working on releasing the Championship first together with the new player quest functionality. After that we'll continue work on the next features. Q: Why does artemis not come round as much as the other gods ' A: No specific reason, we plan the rebirth events and sometimes not all gods can be scheduled within the same month. We'll make sure she'll make an appearance in December too! '''Q: It's been mentioned that new gameplay content won't be added for "months". Is there any plan to offset the increasingly boring(for people who have been playing for nearly a year now) content? Diamond arena is spend or lose, war is only once a week and waiting months for a chance at new event God got stale a while ago. ' A: Most resources are currently assigned to working on the new PVP content which should really make the game much more interesting. We'll keep you updated on our progress and make sure to launch an update that runs smoothly and has great new content. GM Saphir: Game Master 'Q: Dear DoG team i had in the last 24 gold relic fusions 23 time doubles over 3 diffrent Relics (11xboots,9xflame,3xhorn) i wrote the support alrdy few times and i got the answer that its normal to get doubles, but i cant imagine its normal to get in 96% of cases a double relic, so is there anytime soon a change in this system cuz i think its a rare situation but there is not the smallest try to tell this the developers or to get shard backs etc ' A: The duplicated Relics can be very annoying, unfortunately the system is not programmed to take your existing/previous Relics into account. So every time you win one/create one you could get any of the possible Relics, it's randomised across them all. For the moment there are no plans to change this system, but your comments will of course be passed on to the developers. Even if changes can't ever be promised, new ideas and feedback from our players can always be sent on for consideration! Fingers crossed you soon get a new Relic :) GD Artemis: Game Designer 'Q: What is the portal and bushes you can tap in the background? ' A: The Celestial Portal connects your city to others. Who knows where it might take you one day? The bushes are...well, they are bushes - DIVINE bushes! 'Q: how will you make this game more different than other games? people say this game is a ripoff to clash of clans? ' A: There are indeed many similarities between games in the Base Builder genre. We have exciting new features - such as the World Championship - on the way, which will bring new ways for players to enjoy the game. New Gods (which are the main thing that set us apart from Clash of Clans) are also underway! '''Q: can you change some gods to look different? because some gods look the same! example: Mime, Hagen, Alberich A: Some of the gods are actually intended to look similar, but we do hope to review some of them in the future in case we can improve on them in any way. Q: I have 2 questions about war matchmaking. There are many wars where the match seems very off. For example, a team of 35 will usually win against a team of 45 because the 35 are so much higher level. The larger team can't win because the top cities (worth the most points) are much too difficult for almost the entire team. The current matchmaking system makes it very difficult to bring in and train newer players because they are a liability. It also makes it very difficult to keep players who are not able to play every war. ''' Can you give us some information in what goes into war matchmaking? Are there any plans for improvements in war matches in the future? For example, opting in/out who participates or making sure the match pairs city to city versus some kind of lump sum averaging of the whole team. A: Alliance War matchmaking takes several factors into consideration. These include player level, Pantheon level and of course Honor. However, not all players are weighted equally. Depending on how they rank in these factors inside their Alliance, the factor will be weighted differently. This is in fact to ensure that lower players don't drag an Alliance down as you described. There will not always be a perfect match for an Alliance, but keep in mind that lower players bring advantages too, even if they consist of only breaking a Shield or two. There are no plans to change the matchmaking for wars at the moment. '''Q: Are there any plans for an opt out for war either as a player or leader decision? (We have a choice between being competitive as a alliance and removing less active players, which seems a horrible choice) A: Registering for an Alliance War is always the decision of the Leader or Overseers. If your Alliance has more than 30 players, you can 'not participate' by having the Leader arrange your city to a position between 31 and 50 during the preparation phase. Then your city won't be on the war map. Q: Can we get a troop lineup save spot similar to saving different base layouts. ''' I have a different lineup for raids, pantheon rushes, farming gold, and critical wins. A spot to save each lineup would greatly help many people. Charge x amount of comets for each save spot. And even allow to name the spot. A: I think this is a great idea, and I would really like to get this implemented in the future! Thanks for the suggestion :) '''Q: DO you guys planning to make make-up gods? there is only a limited amount of gods out there. like Godson? i heard you might add him A: We are planning to release new Gods soon, and one of them might indeed bare resemblence to him...(God is in his name, after all) Q: Can you explain the upcoming "World Championship" event? is it a new game mode or just a one time event? how many gods are required, will your town defense level affect the game? are players placed in bracket like 'Arena' or everyone in one group and we all climb, etc... A: The World Championship will be a tournament game mode, where the best players from each region will battle it out to determine who the Dawn of Gods World Champion will be. The World Championship will be a returning event, albeit a rare one, since it's a very special event, and since it lasts a rather long time. The tournament will feature multiple stages with varying rules, some will indeed have brackets, and some will be group stages. More details on the tournament structure will be revealed when the World Championship is closer to launch. I feel like I should mention this in advance: as this tournament will decide who the world's mightiest Immortal is, not all players will be able to participate. However, everyone will be able to follow the Championship and even bet on players to win Comets. Q: When I search for a new alliance and filter by level of 30, it seems to only show alliances with exactly 30. Shouldn't that be AT LEAST 30? Otherwise, alliances with a level not divisible by 5 won't ever show up (because it increments by 5). A: It seems like that was a coincidence! It does indeed take the parameter as a minimum value. I can find Alliances at level 32, for example. Q: Some alliances' members intentionaly drop honor before the war matchmaking is done in order to pair up against weaker alliances and win.Is that how it's supposed to be working? ''' A: No, that is not how you are supposed to do it. It's a risky move, since Honor is not the only thing taken into consideration when Alliances are paired for war, so it has no guarantee of working. Also the lost Honor then has to be regained after the war...doesn't sound like it's worth it to me! '''Q: Hi it was mentioned in newsletter that Alliance Conquest was in update, what is this and when will it start? There rumours of new gods coming could you clarify this? Could a new Alliance chat option be brought in for missions as they can slid off page when chat is about 30 comments. A: Hello Satyrsparadice, first of all, congrats on being in the top 10 Alliances! The new Alliance Conquest mode will be a social PvE feature, where Alliances have a limited time to destroy computer-controlled cities. Please be patient concerning this feature, as it will be released after the World Championship, which is currently our focus. The rumours concerning new Gods are indeed true! We will be releasing new Gods in upcoming updates, if possible before the end of the year or early 2017. As for the Alliance chat option you mentioned, I think that is a great idea, and will discuss with our developpers if this can be implemented into the game. Thanks for playing Dawn of Gods and good luck in your upcoming Alliance Wars :)